Lycos
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Stiles est perturbé. Les sens aux aguets, les émotions à fleur de peau et ses pensées étrangement focalisées. L'humain a un but a atteindre, que personne ne barre son chemin... Pas même un loup, il ne fera aucun cadeau.


Hey Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je suis de retour avec quelques trucs qui trainaient dans mon ordinateur sans être totalement terminer. Non en fait, il n'y a que celle-là de fini pour le moment. Mais, je vous le promet… il y en aura d'autre, je mets plus de temps à écrire tout en gérant ma vie qui devient de plus en plus compliqué et en même temps simple. J'espère que mon « retour » sera réussi. Bonne lecture les louveteaux.

**_Disclaimer :_** L'univers m'appartient pas à mon grand regret mais les mots, ces mots eux viennent de moi et de mon esprit déranger.

**_Playlist :_** I See Fire –Ed Sheeran-, Boum Boum Boum –Mika- et quelques autres…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lycos*~<strong>_

Stiles était nerveux.

Fébrile, son cœur tambourinait bruyamment contre sa cage thoracique, meurtrissant ses côtes.

Ses pensées s'égarent dans tous les sens, incapables de se poser, de se focaliser.

Silencieusement ses mains s'agitent devant son visage et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à intervalle régulier. Dans un geste vif il se retrouve à quatre pattes, regarde sous son lit pour trouver ce qu'il a perdu. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir retiré ou changé de place.

Alors depuis ce matin, il refaisait son parcourt de la journée d'hier, persuadé qu'il l'avait toujours avant-hier.

En premier sa chambre, raison pour laquelle, elle ressemblait à un champs de bataille. Les tiroirs de son bureau avait fini vidé sur le sol. Son placard ouvert en grand, dégueulait ses fringues sur le linoléum dans un océan de couleur terne, sa lampe de chevet avait fini par se briser, éparpillant du verre et de la porcelaine en tous sens. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, Stiles envoya valdingué son unique tapis, agréable accueil lors de son réveil pour éviter trop rapidement la morsure du froid sur ses orteils, contre sa porte forte heureusement close. _Il ne trouva rien._

Alors, sa prochaine étape fut la salle de bain, un flacon de parfum y laissa la vie, les serviettes s'imbibaient de l'eau de toilette à même le sol et le dentifrice laissa échapper un bout de langue blanche. _Toujours rien_.

_C'est pas vrai ! Ou est-ce que je l'ai perdu ? _

Avec rage, l'adolescent descends l'escalier, manque une marche, mais se réceptionne avec la force de l'habitude. Sans s'arrêter, il récupère son portefeuille, ses clef de voitures et claque la porte bruyamment, la verrouille puisque son père est une fois encore de service. Il est toujours seul depuis quelques temps. Comme si son père lui en voulait ou en avait assez d'être à ses côtés. En ce moment, il ne faisait pas bon d'être Stiles Stilinski.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il vidait son casier dans le couloir de son lycée exsangue de vie. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il s'efforce d'enfourner le plus rapidement possible ses affaires de cours, le bruit métallique que font les portes quand elles claquent résonne dans le silence du bâtiment effrayant. D'un pas l'adolescent recule, un papier crisse sous ses pieds, ayant échappé à sa vigilance, distraitement il se baisse et le range d'un froissement dans sa poche de jeans.

Si la rangée métallique de casier était légèrement angoissant dans sa longilignité et son absence de chaleur, les vestiaires n'étaient pas plus accueillant. La pièce est sombre malgré les lumières artificielles des néons suspendus, le son de l'eau qui goutte en fond sonore accompagné du léger bruit des vieux conduits qui grondent tel des monstres d'acier invisibles.

_Il avait tellement de bon souvenir dans cet endroit_. Vivement qu'il quitte le lycée pour l'université. L'adolescent soupire. Comme si, changer d'établissement allait changer quelque chose ! A moins de vouloir couper les ponts avec son meilleur ami et Beacon Hills, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, il serait toujours impliquer dans ces histoires surnaturelles. Secouant la tête, Stiles repart à la conquête de sa relique perdue. Son équipement jonche le sol lourdement, puis reprend sa place, grinçant de mécontentement d'être ainsi maltraité. Les douches furent épargnées, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à abîmer. _Mais toujours rien._

Dans un accès de rage, la main de Stiles rencontre douloureusement le carrelage présent sur les murs de la douche commune, du sang et des lambeaux de peau s'évadent sur la parois alors qu'il tente de réguler les larmes qui menacent de déborder.

_Mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le perdre ? Peut-être au loft hier soir ? Quand cet abruti m'a encore une fois plaqué contre le mur ? _

D'un pas rageur Stiles s'élance vers sa Jeep. Ses mains balaient les rares larmes traitresse qui ont réussies à s'échapper de leurs carcans de chair et de poils, soulager d'avoir quitté le lycée et son aura inquiétante.

Stiles était nerveux, frustré et en colère.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il était dans la zone industrielle, la voiture verrouillée et décidé à trouver, enfin, ce qu'il avait perdu. _Ca ne pouvait qu'être là. Ça devait être là._ Ses points se serrent un instant avant de trembler discrètement.

Inspiration, expiration et sans gêne, Stiles entre sans cogner, sans un bonjour et tel un prédateur, il recherche des yeux sa proie. Le canapé.

Derek occupé à lire le journal sur son fauteuil attitré, relève la tête au son caractéristique de la voiture de l'humain de la meute. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? D'un pas las, il se lève pour aller observer son arrivée, les oreilles aux aguets, complétement tourné vers la musique que produit l'adolescent. Son cœur qui bat de façon désordonnée, douloureusement, les dents qui grincent entre elles de manière désagréable et ses mains qui s'agitent nerveusement pour se perdre dans sa courte chevelure. Le lycanthrope fronce les sourcils, puis tourne la tête dans l'attente de l'arrivée de l'hyperactif. Un instant, il ferme les yeux et inspire à fond, le vent léger charriant son odeur jusqu'à lui malgré l'obstacle. Différentes flagrances tapissent ses poumons, caramel, un peu de chocolat, la sueur étrangement douce de l'humain, l'acidité de l'angoisse et de la peur, mais, également le piquant du désespoir et le gout épicé de la colère. Le bruit que font ses bêtas en arrivant dans leur grand salon lui fait ouvrir les yeux, trop pris dans l'analyse de Stiles, il ne les avaient pas entendus descendre.

Derek sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grand pour laisser passer l'humain au visage plus que déterminé. Il échange un regard avec les autres, l'incompréhension se lit sur leurs visages, finalement, il grogne.

_**- Stiles ? **_

Ledit Stiles, trop pris dans ses recherches et à envoyer promener les coussins du canapé ne répondit pas.

Erica s'avança d'un pas en direction de son camarade de classe.

- **_Stiles ? Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose ?_**

_Silence_. Pas de réponse. Que dalle. Et ça inquiète les loups, parce qu'un Stiles qui ne parle pas, c'est très mauvais signe.

Un silence avec un petit sourire en coin, cela signifie une moquerie mûrement réfléchie.

Un silence avec un énorme sourire et les yeux pétillants de malice, c'est synonyme d'une blague.

Un silence et un regard penaud (concurrentiel de la mignon- attitude d'Isaac) avec les lèvres pincées qui tremblent légèrement annonce une bêtise.

Un silence, les paupières à moitié fermées, les bras ballants et généralement avachi, la fatigue a gagné la partie.

Un silence accompagné d'un gâteau au glaçage bleu électrique et les yeux volontairement baissés en signe de soumission sous-entendait une rayure ou autre dommage sur la belle Camaro de Derek.

Un silence, les sourcils froncés et des sarcasmes dégainés désignaient des problèmes surnaturels.

Un silence, les yeux froids, les mains tremblantes de colère, apparaissaient quand son père ou Scott était en danger. Derek ne l'avouerait jamais, mais, même lui était très prudent, ayant légèrement peur dans ce moment de tension. Parce que Stiles était impitoyable quand ça concernait sa famille.

Stiles avait des silences bien particulier. Certains qu'ils appréciaient plus que d'autres. Tout était dans la nuance. Pour un humain, il était complexe et les loups s'amusaient à tenter de l'analyser le plus parfaitement possible, mais, ils commençaient à se rendre compte qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à le comprendre totalement. Parce que ce mutisme n'était pas normal. Il était à fleur de peaux oscillant entre fondre en larme et la colère, il ne disait rien, ça rendait les loups nerveux.

Avec toute sa zen attitude, Boyd bloque le passage de Stiles alors qu'il comptait s'avancer dans le coin cuisine pour continuer ses recherches infructueuses jusque-là. Les traits neutres, une question dans le regard et les bras croisés sur son torse, gonflant ses pectoraux et ses biceps impressionnants, l'homme à la peau d'ébène ne bouge pas.

Les loups retiennent leurs souffles, dans l'attente des prochaines réactions de l'humain.

Stiles grogne. Oui, il grogne quand un obstacle apparait devant lui, il plonge son regard dans celui interrogateur du bêta. Mais, il n'est pas d'humeur. Absolument pas. Il est en mission. Et Boyd est un obstacle et si il doit l'abattre, il le fera. L'hyperactif ne tente pas d'être impressionnant, ses bras ne se croise pas sur son torse fin, mais, reste le long de ses flancs, les poings crispés. Son menton se relève, ses yeux neutres et la voix chargée de tellement d'émotion qu'elle semble vibrer, de venir d'ailleurs, mais ce qui parrait ressortir du lot, c'est la colère et la détermination.

_**- Boyd… Bouge. De. Là !**_

Boyd ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux, parfaitement étonné par l'aura que dégage l'hyperactif. Instinctivement son loup courbe l'échine et laisse passer l'adolescent. Parce qu'il a entendu une menace voilée et les points dans sa phrase. Trois mots. Et lui, le loup-garou se retrouve mater comme un vulgaire matou de salon, uniquement bon à la distraction de son maitre. En s'ébrouant discrètement, il finit par porter son regard vers son Alpha pour lui demander silencieusement ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Derek ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Alors, il hausse les épaules puis invite d'un mouvement de tête les bêtas à sortir discrètement du loft, pour qu'il puisse régler ça tranquillement.

Pendant leur conversation muette, Stiles s'était fait un plaisir de visiter consciencieusement la cuisine spartiate de la famille Hales recomposée. Un verre échoue sur le carrelage, se brisant en mille morceaux alors que l'hyperactif farfouille déjà sous un des rares meubles présent dans la pièce. Que dalle. Encore. Mais où est-ce qu'il l'avait perdu bordel ! Les mains tremblantes, l'humain les passe dans ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'habituellement. Ses joues sont rouges à force de bouger à droite et à gauche, ainsi que sous l'émotion qui l'étreint depuis qu'il a remarqué la disparition de son bien le plus précieux. Quoiqu'on puisse dire ce n'est pas sa virginité qui est son bien le plus précieux. Que des conneries ces trucs.

Les louveteaux s'apprêtaient à partir courageusement du loft quand Stiles réapparait. Ses yeux menaçant de déborder s'arrête sur Derek, comme étonné de le voir là.

_**- Derek !**_

L'interpelé hausse un sourcil.

_**- Derek ! Hier, ou est-ce que tu m'a violenté ?**_

L'homme né loup-garou le regarde avec les yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Est-ce que ses parents l'avait bercé trop près d'un mur ? Est-ce qu'il était né déficient mental et qu'au fil du temps, il avait réussi à cacher sa tare ? Parce que ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Merde, est-ce qu'il s'invitait chez les gens, foutait le bazard partout avant d'agresser le propriétaire des lieux avec des accusations tendancieuses ? Non ! Il était peut-être à moitié animal mais il était civilisé, lui ! Malgré lui, il ne peut empêcher un grognement s'élever de sa gorge alors que des pouffements de rire étouffé s'élève derrière lui, ajoutant un début de gêne inédite à sa frustration. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de transformer des adolescents en loup-garou déjà ?

_**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? **_

Stiles soupire. Il est à deux doigts de la crise de panique, il n'a pas le temps de jouer ou de faire attention à ne pas froisser l'égo surdimensionné du loup. Il n'est pas d'humeur à prendre des pincettes. Le monde tourne à l'envers, aujourd'hui c'est l'humain qui croise les bras, les sourcils froncés et le regard peu engageant. Si il en avait les moyens, il montrerait les crocs, mais, il n'est qu'un fragile être humain alors il serre les dents et siffle.

_**- Je parle de ton unique moyen de communiquer avec moi, Derek. Toi, moi, mon dos et un mur bien solide ! **_

Il entends clairement la surprise que les bêtas tentent d'étouffer le plus subtilement possible. Ce qui n'est pas une réussite, mais, Stiles ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant dans ce qu'il a dit, alors, il hausse les épaules et attend sa réponse.

Avec lassitude le lycanthrope agrippe l'arête de son nez entre les doigts, il inspire un bon coup. Expire. Et un grognement beaucoup plus impressionnant sort de ses poumons, vibrant dans l'air, se répercutant dans la colonne vertébral de Stiles, il le sent frissonné, le vois. Lui tire un sourire de satisfaction intérieur. Bon il n'était peut-être pas aussi civilisé qu'il le prétendait. Chacun ses défauts. Du coin de l'œil, il voit son oncle s'avancer, un sourire immense défigurant son visage fourbe, ça ne présage rien de bon, vivement il redresse la tête.

_**- Mon cher neveu, m'aurais-tu caché quelque chose d'aussi énorme ? Toi et Stiles ? Petit cachotier…**_

_**- Même si c'était le cas, ça ne t'aurait pas concerné… Mais, il ne s'agit pas de ce que tu sous-entend, il a été particulièrement chiant hier et j'ai mis fin à son bavardage en le plaquant contre un mur, c'est tout… Alors maintenant dehors ! Je me charge de lui.**_

_**- Réponds à ma question, Derek !**_

Derek a les griffes qui le démangent, le loup se jette contre la cage de son esprit. Il veut mordre, lui rappeler qui est en haut de la chaîne alimentaire dans ce loft. Il veut le soumettre et que personne n'intervienne. Les yeux parés de rubis, il rugit.

_**- Dehors !**_

_**- Je ne compte absolument pas partir Derek, tant que tu ne m'auras…**_

_**- Pas toi ! Les bêtas ! Partez, je vous appellerais quand vous pourrez revenir !**_

Isaac semble hésiter, pas très rassuré sur la survie de l'hyperactif mais un regard plus intense, chargé de promesses mortelles plus insistant que les autres, le convainc de fuir l'appartement. Stiles était assez grand pour se défendre tout seul.

Une fois la porte claquée, les épaules de Derek se voutent imperceptiblement, il inspire un bon coup. Analyse les odeurs qui lui parviennent, déchiffre les émotions de l'humain, ce qu'il retient c'est qu'il est bord du gouffre. Au précipice de la crise d'angoisse. Cette flagrance, il la portait toujours sur lui, mais, toujours ténue, peu présente. Alors qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? D'un pas incertain, il s'avance vers lui, les mains en évidence, drapeau blanc informel.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? **_

Et Stiles craque, les traits déformés par la colère et le désespoir, les yeux larmoyant traitreusement. Il enrage, martèle et envenime l'atmosphère.

_**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut de te faire ? Je te demande juste de répondre à ma question ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais faire ce qu'on te demande, sans écraser les autres de ta présence et de ton aura de tueur ? **_

Les traits totalement figés sur l'expression stupeur intégrale avec bouche grande ouverte et les yeux dans le même état, l'Alpha pense qu'il doit ressembler à un idiot complétement attardé. Pris de court et totalement sur le cul. Derek est trop surpris pour se mettre en rogne ou encore à sortir les crocs voir même à penser tout net. Est-ce que le cosmos avait échangé leur Stiles avec un Android Stiles 2.0 au caractère de merde et versatile ? Non parce qu'il est prêt à demander à reprendre l'ancien… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur ce dernier, il l'adorait tel qui l'était. Pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait, même pas le flot continue de parole qui semble sortir continuellement de sa bouche à la finesse attrayante.

Agissant avec la plus grande prudence, avec des mouvements lents, non agressif comme si il tentait de calmer un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Derek se fait la réflexion que l'humain passait beaucoup trop de temps en leur compagnie, reniant son humanité pour revêtir la peau d'un loup. Il sent le regard de Stiles décortiquer de façon assidue ses moindres gestes. Il inspire à fond, le plus discrètement possible, la fureur force le passage de ses narines pour laisser place à l'acidité du désespoir et l'aigreur de la crise d'angoisse ronge ses poumons déjà bien maltraités par les nombreuses données olfactives contradictoires émises par l'humain.

Le corps à quelques millimètres de celui de l'intrus, le souffle de Stiles s'échouant chaudement contre sa joue couverte de sa barbe faussement négligée, Derek pose sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Un frisson ondule sur la peau de l'adolescent alors que ses doigts comme une caresse involontaire frôle la jugulaire palpitante. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, la mâchoire de Stiles se crispe, maltraitant ses dents, ses mains se transforment en poings rageurs et Derek ne peux s'empêcher d'y répondre par un haussement de sourcil légèrement narquois.

_**- Je répondrais à ta question avec plaisir, si je ne sentais pas toute cette agitation qui couve en toi. Je peux presque voir tes émotions rampé sur ta peau et si tu n'étais pas humain… il y aurais longtemps que tu serais paré de crocs, griffes et poils. Tu vas finir par exploser, Stiles. **_

Stiles grogne. Oui parfaitement, il grogne. Un mélange étrange entre le rauque, de sensuelle et de fragile. Un son que Derek adorerait capturer, déguster, savourer et recommencer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la tentation. Son pouce trace des arabesques distraitement dans le cou de Stiles alors que ce dernier inspire bruyamment.

L'hyperactif prend une bouffée d'oxygène, il peut presque goûter l'odeur de Derek. La douceur du calme, la flagrance subtile des arbres arrosés par la pluie mélangée à celle de la terre humide mais également tenue, celle du soleil, chaud et réconfortant, la froideur de la lune, l'excitation de la chasse, l'adrénaline doucement sucrée et la sueur virile. Son cœur s'accélère, sa peau brûle sous la caresse et bordel ça fait un bien fou. Après un long silence brisé à intervalle régulier par la respiration haletante de Stiles, son pouls se calme, torrent dompté par la digue du pouce de l'Alpha, la crise reste tapis, dans l'ombre prête à resurgir malgré le protecteur, elle sera toujours menaçante tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouver. Elle gronde silencieusement contre son puissant opposant, tente de briser la cage dont les barreaux ont été créé par les arabesques envoûtante. Volutes semblables à des runes pleines de magie et de mystère. Dieu ce loup était son point faible et sa force. Sa vitalité. Son feu, sa passion la plus dévorante et son havre de paix. Et il s'en voulait de lui donner autant de pouvoir sur sa personne. Même Lydia n'avait pas eu ce droit.

Une fois sure de sa voix, l'adolescent argumente, plaide sa cause.

_**- Je suis toujours à fleur de peau, Derek. En quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui, hein ? **_

_**- Parce qu'habituellement tu te contrôles de façon exemplaire et que là… tu pleurais Stiles. Tu ne pleures jamais et surtout pas devant nous. Et tu es profondément gentil, sarcastique… pas ainsi ! **_

_**- Et il fallait que je sois dans cette état pour que tu parles autant ? **_

_**- Stiles…**_

L'interpellé s'écarte assez pour ressentir le manque de la peau de Derek sur la sienne. Avide de ses caresses, la dépendance rongeant déjà sa chaire et ses os. L'hybride créé de ses diverses émotions négatives s'évade de sa cage, vibrante, envahissante, les crocs dégoulinants et la bave aux lèvres, avide de mordre.

_**- Non Derek, non ! C'est assez hypocrite de ta part d'exiger que je parle alors que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à me demander plus ou moins brutalement de me l'a fermer ! Alors, je vais te le dire ce qui m'arrive. J'ai perdu l'alliance de ma mère. Disparue. Envolée. Je tente depuis ce matin de la retrouvée… Merde, je fais toujours… toujours attention ! **_

L'adolescent passe nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux récemment couper, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Un instant les yeux de Derek restent fixés sur la dent qui martyrise sensuellement la lèvre inférieur de l'hyperactif avant de reporter son attention sur ses yeux débordants de larmes vaillamment combattues. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Stiles recule pour trouver appuie sur le mur le plus proche, les épaule voutées et les lèvres qui s'agitent pour vomir tous le mots qui lui passent par la tête. Depuis sa découverte affolante.

_**- Putain de merde ! Normalement sa bague ne quitte jamais mon portefeuille, mais, c'est bientôt la date que je hais le plus au monde… bientôt je vais me retrouver sur sa tombe, incapable de parler, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, ensuite, je rentrerais chez moi, mettrais le cadavre de Jack Daniel's à la poubelle, retirerais les chaussures et les chaussettes de mon père, l'allongerais sur le canapé sans le réveiller une seule minute, un plaid sur lui et je passerais ma nuit dans ma chambre à regarder par ma fenêtre, à imaginer la vie qu'on aurais eu si elle était toujours là… Et je pleurerais cette vie qui m'a été arrachée et j'aurais l'air d'un zombie le lendemain matin, veillerais sur la gueule de bois de mon père, parce que je suis un bon garçon… C'est juste que j'avais besoin de son alliance sur moi, près de moi, pour me préparer… Elle me manque tellement et je ne devrais pas te dire…**_

Derek s'avance rapidement après que le tsunami de mots l'ait légèrement déstabilisé, l'humain n'avais pas encore montré un tel débit, c'est à se demander quand il prenait le temps de respirer. Son corps s'arrête à quelques millimètres de celui de Stiles, de sorte qu'à chaque respiration sa poitrine frôle délicieusement celui de son vis-à-vis. Ses mains s'ancrent sur le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de l'adolescent, plongeant ses orbes mystérieuses dans ceux whisky.

_**- Stiles, respire. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? **_

_**- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Hey, Derek tu n'aurais pas vu une bague ? **_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Voyons Derek, j'avais plus de chance de me faire envoyer bouler qu'autre chose ! **_

_**- Des fois, tu peux être un véritable idiot.**_

_**- Hey, je te permet pas ! Je suis intelligent ! **_

_**- Mais des fois très con.**_

Un léger sourire moqueur orne les lèvres de l'alpha, une de ses mains s'éloigne, disparaît dans la poche de son jeans pour en ressortir un anneaux argenté, d'une finesse rare. Mue par un besoin et une envie soudaine, Derek attrape la main gauche de Stiles.

_**- La chaîne s'est cassée. Je comptais passer chez un bijoutier pour la réparer avant de te la rendre.**_

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle rauque, qui s'échoue contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles, ses yeux glissent un instant sur les deux merveilles avant de se focaliser sur la main qu'il tient dans la sienne. Sa respiration s'arrête alors qu'il glisse sensuellement, pleine d'une symbolique forte, l'alliance à l'annulaire de l'adolescent.

Son cœur s'arrête quand le précieux bijoux trouve sa place à son doigt, le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux, Stiles ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire. Ce qu'il doit faire. Alors, il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, il désamorce.

_**- Oui, je le veux.**_

Leurs yeux se croisent, les bouches s'étirent malgré elles, alors que les jambes lâchent, les doigts s'entremêlent comme pris d'une vie propre et ils rient. Ils rient. La bête est partie, envolée, détruite par le précieux. Les gorges se déploient alors qu'une promesse flotte dans le loft. Les larmes coulent sur leurs joues empreintes du bonheurs. Et l'anneau brille sur la peau laiteuse parsemé de grains de beauté.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Le premier qui trouve la raison à ce titre auras le droit à une fiction Subway.(En clair, elle/il choisira les ingrédients à incorporer !)**

_*se cache*_ Voilà, c'est fini ! Je sais… je sais, c'est quoi cette fin ? Hein ?

Une fin tout à fait respectable ?

Venez donc vous plaindre avec une petite reviews.

A très bientôt et n'oubliez pas... "**_I see you_**".

_**TenshinNeko.**_


End file.
